Legends of the Galaxy
by TaryneRhedey
Summary: Long ago, before a Prince fell in love with a Princess, they were young and innocent, unaware that destiny worked its magic all around them bringing into being events that would change their lives.


_Hello and Welcome to my story. The first act of this story takes place during the Silver Millennium, mostly on the Earth but also on the Moon during some instances. Not to mess with the cannon too much, things go according to the original from Beryl's attack on wards until the end of Sailor Stars and then I introduce some new baddies. But I am getting ahead of myself. This story is about what happens before the Negaverse is knocking on the door, before Beryl decides she wants Endymion all to herself. When the story opens it is Endymion's sixteenth birthday. The rest I shall leave up to you good reader to discover. Please comment if there are inconsistencies or other confusing parts. I would really like to make this the best it could possibly be. Your input in invaluable. _

_Thanks again, _

_Enjoy! _

Endymion crouched low behind a set of barberry bushes waiting for his prey, the elusive White Stallion, to enter the clearing. It was a tradition in the land that on a boys sixteenth birthday, regardless of circumstance, he would be allowed onto the King's land to hunt the White Stallion. Should the White Stallion appear to a boy on the cusp of manhood, it was said that great things would be achieved in his lifetime. If the boy was able to capture the stag he would become the thing of legend, for it was written in the prophesies that the one destined to capture the White Stallion would become the most powerful and influential king in the history of Earth.

A few young men had caught glimpses of the majestic beast on their birthdays but none had managed to capture it; Endymion was determined to be the first. He had first spotted the stallion while leaving in the morning, just as the sun broke over the horizon it has appeared at the edge of the forest, its fur gleaming in the new day. Before Endymion could get his horse across the sprawling park the stallion took off deep into the forest. Endymion urged his horse forward and pursued the stallion confident in his knowledge of the King's Forest. He and his friends were often in the forest during their childhood and had discovered many of the secrets locked with in the branches of the trees.

Endymion wiped the sweat off his brow, looking up at the sun he knew it was getting closer to dusk than noon. He knelt beside a small stream letting is horse drink as he looked for clues to the stallions where a bouts. Whenever he felt the stallion had gotten away from him he managed to find its trail, almost like it was trying to lead him somewhere deep in the forest. Endymion left his horse tied loosely to a tree by the stream and continued on foot through the more densely packed forest, his bow hung off his shoulder, sword low on his hips. If he was remembering correctly, there was a clearing up ahead with a small pond. A very good place for an animal to hide.

He took his bow off his shoulder and produced an arrow, readying himself should the stallion appear. To trap it without hurting the horse too much Endymion would have to be very clever and use all his skills as a hunter. He crouched down at the edge of the clearing listening to what was going on around him. The clearing was silent. Even the wind had stopped rustling the leaves. He waited at the edge of the clearing for what seemed like hours. Never moving, eyes closed, tuning his other senses to the Earth around him, channeling the energy of nature to help him in his quest.

The rustling of the bushes to his left drew him to action. He notched his bow and drew it back, waiting for whatever was coming into the clearing at break free of the tree line. He was so focused on capturing the white stallion that he nearly shot the arrow without seeing what, or rather who had walked into the grove with his prey.

A young woman not much older than Endymion looked to be communicating with the stallion, one hand resting gently on its neck. She was beautiful Endymion thought as he stood hidden in the shadows of the forest, perhaps the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and then the sunlight broke through the forest ceiling. The sunlight seemed to enhance her beauty, making her skin glow and her hair sparkle as though it were decorated with hundreds of fireflies. Endymion sucked in a deep breath as he watched her bent to drink from the pond glancing around to make sure the area was still safe. He took an unconscious step towards the girl snapping a branch under his weight. Both girl and horse looked to his direction, ready to flee.

Not sure why, but knowing he had to keep this girl in the grove with him he slowly came out of hiding sheepish at having been so caught up in her beauty that he had made a beginners mistake. Silver glinted in the sun and before he could get a word out Endymion found himself flat on his back a dagger thrust against his throat.

"Why are you spying on me? Did they send you?" Endymion fumed, how dare she talk to him like that, making demands of him. He tired to force her hand away from his throat but she held fast, far stronger than she appeared. Her eyes were on fire with anger, "Don't make me ask you again," she whispered leaning close to his face. Endymion couldn't find the words to describe her scent, but somehow it reminded him of sunshine.

"Let me up and I'll tell you," he countered.

"Tell me and I may choose not to kill you," was her reply.

"I am Prince Endymion, heir to the throne and you are trespassing on my property." The young woman looked at him with a new found curiosity.

"You're not what I was expecting young Prince." She loosened her hold on him, sitting up right on his chest now. "What are you doing in the forest all by yourself?"

"Hunting for him," he pointed to the horse who was grazing by the pond unconcerned with the actions of the young humans. "So who are you? I can tell you aren't from anywhere close by."

"You can tell that can you? Well you're right I'm not and you've surprised me again. I masked my aura very well, only strong magic should be able to detect it." She put a finger to her chin thinking pensively. Endymion squirmed underneath her, she wasn't heavy but having a young woman sitting on him like that was making him very uncomfortable.

"Are you going to get off of me anytime soon?" he wasn't sure how much longer he could act like a gentleman. She looked down at him smiling slyly.

"Why young Prince, does my sitting on you distress you?" She leaned in closer, "I think it does a little more than that," she moved down lower feeling his hardness against her thigh. Endymion blushed and she laughed finally standing up. The sun caught her hair and Endymion stared mouth agape at the beauty of it, it looked like gold had been weaved through it, the way it shone just then. Her once simple amber eyes were enhanced by the same golden glow that permeated her hair.

"Yeah, not from around here for certain. I might even say not from this planet, but that would be crazy wouldn't it?" She gave him a knowingly smile.

"You are right, I am not from around here. But for the moment I need to make this my home, until it is safe to go back home." Endymion leaned up onto his elbows, not quite trusting his legs at the moment.

"Surely your home would be a safe place to go."

"If it were still my home, but sadly no it is no longer my young naive Prince. I do hope you will be able to remain that way for some time to come, but sadly I know better." She held out her hand and helped pull him to his feet. "I have seen evil you can't imagine, dark times are coming and I fear our way of life will be destroyed if there is no one to check it." Endymion didn't know what had the girl so frightened but he couldn't help but want to take on the galaxy to help her. He reached out and place a hand on her shoulder. She met his deep blue eyes and tears started to fall down her delicate cheeks.

"Please, don't cry. I am sure we can figure this out. My parents are good and powerful, they can help protect you." He reached up and wiped away some of her tears but more quickly took their place. "I don't know that much about it right now, but I do know that the Moon is strong, their Queen protects and rules over us all. There can't be a force strong enough out there right now to defeat all of us, if there were everyone would know about it." He was trying so hard to make her feel better, but his words just made it hurt even more, because he didn't truly know why she was crying. She had received a prophecy when she had turned eighteen, a prophecy that she just realized involved this young Prince. She was sad because today would be the beginning of the end for them all, yet she could do nothing but try and lessen the blow.

"Won't you stop crying? You are breaking my heart. How can I see you smile again Princess?" She laid her hand on his chest, over his heart listening to its steady beat with her touch. He lifted her chin until their eyes met, she hadn't realized how much taller he was then her already, and he would grow taller and more handsome still.

"Will you kiss me Endymion?" Without hesitation he lowered his lips to meet her sweet lips, gently at first, but as she responded to his kiss he deepened it begging with his tongue for access into her mouth. She granted it gladly moaning in pleasure, her hands crawling up into his thick black hair, pulling him closer, their bodies grinding together. Endymion ran his hands down her back stopping at her bottom, he pushed in closer to him enjoying the feeling of having her so close. He lost his balance and they both tumbled to the ground. Endymion's face flushed even more as he blushed at his in experience. She took no offense, instead she stood and brought her hands to the clasps that held her dress in place undoing them and letting the dress fall to the ground. She stood there comfortable in her own skin as Endymion's gaze looked her over hungrily. She knelt down and took his face between her hands again watching his eyes. She kissed him again and when they broke away she whispered into his ear, "Let me teach you how to love Endymion. Let me show you what it means to share a moment like this." She lied down and tug him until he was partially on top of her. "Kiss me," she demanded and he did.

Endymion woke what seemed like hours later, to the sound of someone drinking from the pond behind him. He smiled as the last bit of the warm sun set over the trees. Never had he expected at the age of sixteen to experience something like what had just occurred. He rolled onto his stomach hoping to catch a glimpse of his Princess in a moment of tranquility. To his surprise it was the stallion who waited by the pond, eating the grass and drinking from the pond.

Endymion stood quickly, unconcerned with his state of undress and took a quick inventory of the clearing. The stallion nickered nervously at Endymion's movements but didn't bolt away from the clearing. She was gone. Endymion wanted to fall to his knees in despair but knew that wouldn't change anything. He dressed slowly, wanting to keep the memory of the afternoon alive for as long as possible. He caught her scent on his shirt and smiled. He knew everyone would be starting to worry but he didn't care.

The sun was a dim sliver of light among the trees now, but it was enough to catch something lying on the ground near the pond. Endymion walked over and picked up a gold locket in the shape of a prefect sphere. The last bits of the sun glinted off its surface for a moment before the sun sank below the trees leaving Endymion in near darkness. Something nudged his arm making him jump. Endymion turned his head and saw the stallion had moved beside him. He reached out his hand and pet the animals nose.

"I don't suppose you could help me find where she went." The stallion rolled his eyes at the Prince, almost like he could understand the words. Endymion shook his head, there weren't any animals from Earth that had the ability to communicate with humans or vice versa.

Endymion let his eyes close and took a deep breath before walking out of the clearing. He turned at the noise behind him; the stallion was following him. It stopped when Endymion did tossing its mane looking at the Prince expectantly.

"So, you're coming home with me then?" Endymion paused for a moment waiting for a reaction, the stallion just stood waiting for the Prince to make a move. Walking up to the stallion again Endymion held out his hand for the horse to get comfortable with his scent. The forest was still to densely packed for him the ride the animal, so he walked ahead finding a good clear path until the trees became less intertwined.

"I suppose I will have to name you at some point." Endymion said as he hauled himself into the stallions back. "Maybe Sunfire?" The stallion shook his head, Endymion laughed, "Okay, not Sunfire. Apollo? No I don't think that's right. Aeos? Legends from long ago say he was a great fire horse, helping to pull the Sun across the sky." The stallion snorted. "I don't know if that's good or bad, so Aeos it is! Alright lets see what you've got." Aeos didn't need any more prompting. He reared back and took off through the forest, if Endymion was any less of a horseman he would have fallen off many times. Aeos' speed was remarkable, the forest nearly blurred into a mass of greens and browns but Endymion found it all exhilarating.

Aeos slowed at the edge of the forest. The castle was lit brightly on the outside. Torches brought the outside of the castle to life. There were carts, wagons and carriages lined along the path to the castle. Endymion sighed. Guests for his party, which he was late for. He nudged Aeos away from the front of the castle taking to the fields behind and heading to the stables. There wouldn't be to many people there to ask questions. He rode Aeos up to a sleeping stable boy startling the young man out of his wits.

"Prince Endymion! What, umm." Endymion dismounted the horse as the man tried to right himself in front of royalty.

"James, please, it's just me here. Not King yet." He winked, James smiled in relief but stood straighter and still tried to smooth the wrinkles in his jacket.

"I didn't realize you took one of the horses out with you."

"I didn't take one out with me. I found Aeos," he pointed to the stallion, "and he followed me home." The horse nudged his back. "Alright he gave me a ride back home. Would you mind getting him settled? Give him a little extra, as a gift." James nodded as the Prince turned to his new friend.

"I hope I will see you tomorrow. Thank you," he whispered stroking Aeos nose again. He walked out of the stable looking behind him to wave at the groom and his charge before disappearing around the corner into the courtyard.

Since the stables were located at the back of the castle and the party was taking place in the main ballroom Endymion didn't expect to run into any guests, if fact he didn't even see any of the staff as his boots echoed down the hall.

"Endymion Arthur Slade!" Endymion cringed as his Mother's voice called out down the hall. He turned slowly fixing his best 'I didn't do it' smile on his face. "Where have you been! Everyone has been waiting for you because it is your birthday. I didn't just decide to waste money on a party for my own benefit you know, I thought my loving son would appreciate my going to all this trouble for such an important period in his life." She would have continued but Endymion placed a kiss on her forehead, he was now over three inches taller than her, and said:

"I apologize for keeping everyone waiting. I lost track of time in the forest, I will get ready and be down in the hall within the half hour. I promise." He walked away quickly before she could retaliate again. Queen Teresa looked after her son as he disappeared down the dark corridor. He was up to something, either that or he was trying to avoid her because he knew he wouldn't be able to hide anything from her. She had a way of bringing out the truth in everyone. Her husband said it was one of the reasons he kept her around all the time, no one would ever dare to tell anything other than the truth to her.

She turned and made her way back into the ballroom. Her husband caught her eye and she smiled at him. Endymion looked so much like him, taking on many of his good characteristics and unfortunately some of the less respectable ones as well. She held out her hand as he approached her. The King lifted his wife's hand to his lips kissing it gently before placing it in the crook of his arm.

"So, have you found our troublesome son yet?" She nodded. "I take it all is well?" Teresa hesitated long enough for the King to stop and look at her. "Everything is alright, is it not?"

"Well, I am sure it isn't anything to drastic, but when I saw him just now in the hall he rushed off. Which means he is hiding something, he simply said he lost track of time. Endymion never loses track of time."

"Well, I am sure he was just eager to get to the party. Like you said my dear, he is never normally late for anything, least of all a party being thrown in his honour. He was probably just flustered and wanted to hurry along." Teresa smiled at her husbands reassuring words but wasn't convinced that her son wasn't up to something.

They stopped in front of the Moon Queen and her young daughter. It was the Princess' first trip to the Earth and they had all been hoping that the Prince would be available to show her around the premise. Endymion wouldn't likely be all that pleased with having to hang around with someone a few years younger than him, but Teresa and Queen Selene were both of the mind that a match between their two young children would be an excellent way to secure an alliance between the two nations. There were still many people who viewed Earth as a hostile place and a vulnerability to the Silver Alliance.

"How are you finding everything thus far Princess? Are you enjoying your stay?" Teresa asked. She had seen the girl briefly when they arrived but the shy girl hadn't spoken much, and even now hid slightly behind her mother as she answered.

"It is very beautiful. I noticed your gardens earlier, I think I would like to see them during the day."

"I am sure that can be arranged. My son very much enjoys the rose gardens. Ever since he was young he took it upon himself to take charge of all the goings on involving the roses." This elicited a small smile from the Princess and a nod.

"I think that would be wonderful Your Majesty," the Princess answered.

There was a hushed murmur through out the room as everyone turned to glance in the same direction. The massive oak doors opened to reveal Endymion dressed in his finest clothes. He greeted everyone graciously, apologizing for his absence and hoping they were having a good time. Finally he stood before his parents and the Queen and Princess of the Moon.

"Endymion, you may not remember Queen Selene, she hasn't been here since you were a small boy, this is her only daughter, Princess Serenity. It is her first journey to Earth." Endymion bowed to both the visiting dignitaries, taking the time to ask how the Princess was finding the planet. He barely got an answer out of the Princess, in his presence she had all but become a statue, just nodding whenever he asked something.

Endymion was saved from the Princess by his four best friends causing a ruckus over by the windows. Endymion walked over to see what they were laughing and pointing at. To his shock and slight horror he saw James, the groom, trying to reign in a very uncooperative Aeos. Every time James moved in to corner him the horse pranced out of the way.

"Crap." Endymion muttered, wondering how he would be able to sneak away before others started to notice the horses' escapade. He didn't want anyone to know that he had managed to capture the White Stallion, there were so many legends and secrets surrounding the one who would. He didn't want that to be the subject of the party.

Endymion glanced around the room to see if anyone was watching him but they all seemed to be busy with other things. Everyone but the Princess from the Moon. She was staring at him curiously, head tilted to the side in a manner that was actually very cute. Endymion frowned at her, he didn't have time for young Princesses and their crushes, he needed to hide that damned horse.

"Man, I sort of feel sorry just watching poor James down there." Nephrite said trying not the laugh. Jadeite seemed to be having an attack of some sort, he could barely breathe from laughing so hard. Endymion touched Malachite's shoulder, hoping the eldest of them might be able to help him. He smiled at his Prince.

"So you finally made it. I suspect I know what held you up now," he said nodding down to the courtyard.

"Yes, and if it's all the same, I don't want to spread the word around quite yet that I managed to find and bring him home." Malachite frowned as he thought of a way to help Endymion with the situation. It seemed to Endymion that frowning was his favourite expression, his most natural one in the least. Zoisite looked over pushing his glasses up his nose.

"You two look like you're devising a plan of action. Anything I can do to help?" All three of them looked over towards the other two boys as a burst of hyena type laughter erupted from Jadeite's mouth. Endymion smiled, they might as well use the best tool of havoc they had in their small arsenal. Malachite nodded and he and Zoisite moved towards the others, leaving Endymion alone for a moment.

There was a serving door hidden behind a wall panel not far from where he was currently standing. If he could get out and get Aeos under control quickly no one would be any the wiser that he had ever left. He turned to leave but came up short when a small blond haired, blue eyed Princess stepped in front of him.

"You're up to something, I know it, I can tell these kinds of things."

"She speaks! Hail the Gods, hallelujah!" Serenity blushed but didn't move out of his way. "I just need to step out for a moment. Won't take long, if you could just move please." He made to walk around her but she stepped in front of him again.

"If you're going, I'm going." Endymion weighed the options in his head wondering if taking the Princess would be a good idea. He didn't think so, but she didn't seem in any hurry to leave him alone and he wasn't at all sure that she wouldn't inform someone that he had left if he managed to trick her into letting him pass. He sighed and took her hand. "Come on then you tricky little minx. Pretending to be all shy and quiet."

"Keeps me from having to deal with obnoxious Princes' and their boring parties." Endymion frowned as he glanced back at her, but it wasn't long until the twinkle in her blue eyes had him smiling.

"Just don't fall behind." He pulled her along the dark corridors, it wasn't the first time Endymion had taken these side ways through the castle, though he was usually accompanied by friends best friends, not girls, and most certainly never a Princess from the Moon. He looked back at her again noticing some similarities with his Sun goddess from this afternoon. Very subtle but they were there. He shook his head, he was just grasping at straws, trying to make connections where non could possibly be.

"It's just through here, but stay back when I go to get him. I don't want him to hurt you by accident."

Serenity looked at him confused, didn't want who to hurt her? In all honesty she had no idea where they were going, she had just desperately needed to get out of that stuffy room of dignitaries and their precocious sons. She had seen the Prince conspiring and decided to use him as her means of escape, she knew her mother and Queen Teresa would be so pleased that she had gone to speak to him that they wouldn't be suspect to her true intentions.

"What's just through here? You aren't taking me some place dangerous are you?" The smile he gave her when he turned to face her nearly stopped her heart and she was glad the halls were barely lit, her face couldn't betray her with its blush.

"You're the one who wanted to come along," he said pushing his hand against a wooden door. They came out at the opposite end of the courtyard from where Aoes was giving James a hard time. The stallion trotted around the groom never to far but not close enough to be caught. James looked relieved when he spotted the Prince at the other end of the small courtyard. Aoes hasn't noticed his new master's arrival yet, he was enjoying toying with the groom to much.

Endymion led Serenity to over to James and Aoes, letting the horse see that he had arrived. Aoes shook his mane and whinnied, happy to see Endymion. The Prince sighed and walked up to the horse, but Aoes took a step back before he could be touched. Endymion frowned.

"Really? You are going to play these games with me too?" The horse showed his front teeth, as much of a smile that he was capable of. Serenity giggled behind him. He took a step forward and reached out again, but Aoes moved to the side, once again avoiding him.

"I thought the people of Earth were supposed to be great with animals. I heard specifically that the royal family were quite adept at horsemanship." Serenity quipped as Endymion now took James' place chasing Aoes around. This continued for a few more minutes with Serenity laughing at Endymion's attempts to catch his horse.

"Alright then Princess, if you think you can do any better go ahead and try to talk him into going back to the stable." Endymion huffed placing both his hands on his knees, catching a breath. Serenity looked uncertain for a moment, but one look at Endymion brought up her resolve. Her grabbed up the front of her dress and walked out to the horse, hoping she too wouldn't make a fool of herself. She held out her hand for Aoes to smell which he did readily for it still had little bits of sugar on it from some of the cakes she had been munching on earlier. Serenity giggled as he tickled her hand with his mouth. She reached up and stroked his forehead gently.

"There we go now, I see you can be good when you have to be. Play time is over, the moon is watching over you now so that means it is time to sleep here on the Earth." Aoes shook his head and backed away a step.

"Looks like it'll take more than a pretty face to reign this horse in Princess." Endymion whispered in her ear. Serenity jumped and turned to find herself dangerously close to Endymion. She hadn't heard him get so close to him. Hands on her hips, she stood on her tiptoes so that he didn't tower over her so much.

"If you hadn't come so close I am sure he would've listened to me! Why'd you go and sneak up on me anyways!"

"It looked like the two of you were having a moment, and I can't very well let that happen at my birthday, only I'm allowed to have moments with Princesses." Endymion leaned in and winked at her causing the blush to reappear on her cheeks. She took a step backwards and turned her back on the annoying, albeit handsome, Prince. She gave Aoes a murderous glare, how dare he make a fool of her too.

She was startled again when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Serenity I didn't mean to make you angry. You just remind me of what I've been missing for so long. Something that I've never known before I had the pleasure of meeting you." She turned in his arms looking up at him wondrously. He couldn't possibly be going to confess his love for her already, they had just met, and she was only thirteen years old! "Now I know," he started, "now I know what it's like to have a little sister." Her face dropped and she shoved him away from her harder then he expected. He tripped over the low wall of the fountain in the middle of the courtyard and fell into the chilly waters. Serenity's hands went to her mouth, in shock, but also to hide the laughter that was beginning to form in her stomach.

Endymion glared up at her from the pond shaking water from his hair. He stood and carefully stepped out of the fountain, a puddle forming quickly at his feet as the water cascaded off his clothes.

"That's funny is it?" he asked, Serenity shook her head no, but the giggles couldn't hide her true feelings on the matter. "Do you know what I think would be fun?" He took a step closer to her, "Returning the favour." Serenity's eyes went wide and she took a step back glancing around her for the quickest exit. Endymion knew all these places better than she did though, which gave him the advantage.

A game of cat and mouse than presued between the two young royals, neither aware that Aoes had given up his game and had returned with James to the stable or that they had developed quite the audience from above.

Queen Teresa and Queen Serenity both held hands to their foreheads as they watched their children run around chasing each other. This was not the exact behaviour either woman had instilled into her child.

King Amos came up behind the two Queens placing an arm around both of their shoulders. He smiled at his son, though he didn't approve of such a public spectacle, he always enjoyed it when children got to be just that. And Endymion, his little boy, had found and brought home the white stallion! What a day it was indeed.

"Cheer up ladies, isn't your plan going along as you had hoped?" Teresa frowned up at her husband and pointed towards the children.

"They are chasing each other around acting like they hate each other, I would hardly consider this to be part of the plan Amos. He said she was like a little sister!"

"I do seem to recall a little chasing in my younger years, but it worked out well for me. Besides they are still fairly young. Give it a couple of years and he may not be looking at her like a little sister anymore." Both women frowned at the King and returned to watch as Endymion caught Serenity and held her in his arms over the fountain. Both of them were laughing without a care in the world.


End file.
